Blood
by DarkMimi
Summary: ~Update: Chapitre 1~!Yaoi! C'est fou ce que l'on peut changer quand on est devenu à moitié vampire...on le le sang beaucoup plus...chaud...DragoxHarry
1. Prologue

**Autrice :** Mimi (mimisaku@caramail.com)

**Genre :** Yaoi, Vampire, OOC, Lime et peu être lemon pour prochains chapitres

**Couples :** Bah du DragoxHarry ^-^ (j'allais quand même pas les séparer !)

**Disclamer :** non, sont pas à moi…T_T

**Commentaires :** Je n'ai encore jamais écrit de fic sur les vampire, alors je suis pas vraiment renseignée sur la chose même si je les adore (ou du moins j'adore ce que j'ai lu et vu sur eux) alors si quelqu'un à des infos la dessus, je veux bien ^^ Je voulais juste dire que je me suis inspirée de la fic de Kineko : lève toi et marche (Gundam Wing), c'est grâce à elle que j'ai voulu écrire cette fic ! Bisous Mimi ♥

Ps : désolé pour le retard que je prends pour mon autre fic sur harry potter mais j'ai plus d'inspiration pour l'instant..

_______________________________________________________________________________________________

**Prologue :**

Il ouvrit les yeux sur un plafond blanc qui lui agressa les rétines. Tout en poussant un grognement sourd , il tourna la tête sur le côté pour y voir cette fois ça un rideau tout aussi blanc. Il n'aimait pas le blanc, cette couleur qui n'en était pas une et qui représentait la pureté, la virginité…Il détestait VRAIMENT le blanc. Il n'y avait pas le moindre trace de blanc dans le manoir familial ni dans sa chambre privée à Poudlard…Mais alors, ou était-il ? I ne reconnaissait pas cet endroit, ce lit n'était pas le sien, cette table de chevet non plus , ce…pyjama n'était sûrement pas le sien vu la couleur ! Bon sang mais que faisait-il là ? Pourquoi était-il dans un lit qu'il ne connaissait pas, dans une chambre qui n'était pas la sienne, dans un pyjama bleu pâle comme on en trouvait dans les hôpitaux ? Et cette douleur au cou, quelle est était la cause ?

-« Mr Malefoy ? »

Qui était-ce ? Une femme, petite, boulotte…il connaissait ce visage, il savait qui elle était mais n'arrivait pas à mettre un nom sur ce visage.

-« Mr Malefoy, comment vous sentez vous ? »

Que lui voulait-elle ? Cette femme…elle paraissait inquiète et semblait avoir…peur ? Peur de quoi ? peur de qui ? peur de…lui ?

-« Mr Malefoy, répondez voyons ! »

Elle l'énervait, elle l'énervait vraiment. Il fixa son attention sur son cou gracile. Une étrange sensation s'empara de son estomac. Il avait faim. Il avait très faim et ce cou était…Mais à quoi pensait-il donc ? Et là, tout lui revint en mémoire.

FLASH BACK

La course poursuite dure depuis longtemps à présent. Drago, à bout de souffle, tente désespérément d'échapper à son agresseur…en vain. Cet homme…n'en est pas un. Il aurait du le remarquer dès le premier regard, ce regard froid comme la glace qui brille maintenant dans la nuit d'une lueur démoniaque. Un vampire. Comment ne s'en est-il pas rendu compte avant ? Mais il est trop tard pour se sermonner. Drago est bloqué : il a tourné dans un cul de sac. Un juron s'échappe de sa bouche, il est coincé à la merci de ce vampire assoiffé. Quelle idée aussi de sortir dans un quartier pareil à une heure aussi tardive ? Gregory entendra parler de lui…si il est encore en vie d'ici là…Le vampire s'approche, ses pupilles sont réduites en de simple fente, sa cape noire flotte gracieusement dans l'air glacé de la nuit. Dans d'autres circonstances, Drago aurait trouvé cet homme beau. Mais là, il le trouve plus terrifiant qu'autre chose. En quelques secondes, le vampire est à ses côté et plante ses cros dans sa gorge. Il a mal mais se sent étrangement bien. La panique reprend le dessus, le vampire essaye de lui faire boire son sang ! il veut faire de lui un des sien ! Le sang s'écoule doucement dans sa bouche sans qu'il ne puisse rien faire, Drago Malefay reste impuissant à la situation. Puis tout s'arrête, le vampire explose en milliard de particules de poussière. Avant de s'évanouir, Drago aperçoit une silhouette. 

-« P-Potter ? »

Et c'est le noir complet.

FIN DU FLASH BACK RETOUR AU PRESENT

Ainsi donc Harry Potter lui avait sauvé la vie. Etait-il arrivé à temps ? Oui. Il faisait jour et le contact du soleil ne le brûlait pas, pas plus que le petite pendentif en argent en forme de croix qu'il portait autour du cou. Mais d'un autre côté il ressentait une furieuse envie de faire taire Madame Pomfresh en lui mordant violemment la gorge et s'y abreuver en sang frais…Madame Pomfresh ? Oui, il se souvenait de son nom à présent. Il était à l'infirmerie, ce qui expliquait le port de ce pyjama affreusement laid, tout s'éclaircissait. Madame Pomfresh avait remarqué la manière dont Drago lorgnait son cou, de la peur mais aussi de la tristesse s'empara d'elle. Au même moment, Dumbledor arriva. Il avait un visage fermé et sérieux. Il regarda Drago puis porta son attention sur l'infirmière.

-« Et bien très chère ? »

-« J'ai bien peur que Mr.Potter ne soit malheureusement pas arrivé si à temps de cela…Mr Malefoy n'est pas un vampire…pas entièrement… »

A suivre… 

Mimi : et hop ! ma deuxième fic sur HP ^^

Drago : t'aurais quand même pu finir la première avant de te lancer dans celle ci !

Mimi : gna gna gna.. 

Harry: elle est en manque d'arguments

Mimi : j't'ai pas sonné !

Harry : qu'est-ce que je disait…


	2. Chapitre 1: Changements

**Autrice :** Mimi (mimisaku@caramail.com)

**Genre :** Yaoi, Vampire, OOC, Lime et peu être lemon pour prochains chapitres

**Couples :** Bah du DragoxHarry ^-^ (j'allais quand même pas les séparer !)

**Disclamer :** non, sont pas à moi…T_T

**Commentaires : **J'ai rarement eu autant d'inspiration pour une fic….j'ai tout écrit d'un seul trait, d'habitude, je met minimum 4 jours à écrire un chapitre, là, j'en ai mis 1 heure…tant mieux ^_^

**Réponses aux reviews : ******

**Cora :** ^-^ contente que l'idée de départ te plaise, maintenant reste à) savoir si la suite te plaira tout autant, ce que j'espère vraiment !

**Tarabrethil :** Merci beaucoup ! tes encouragements me vont droit au cœur ! Alors voilà le chapitre 1, t'as vu j'ai mit 10 jours à le poster, ça va encore ? je pense que ce sera à peu près mon temps de publication…je verrai.

**Etincelle :** ^________^ qu'est-ce que je suis contente !! Dit moi ce que tu penses de ce premier chapitre !

**Anonymoua :** lol, super ton pseudo, j'adore . J'espère que la suite te plaira aussi.

**Lilouchka Mac Devil :** bah moi aussi j'aime les slash/les harry-drago(ou plutot drago-harry)/les vampires, ce qui est plutôt logique puisque j'écris une fic ayant tout ces critères…enfin bref, je suis contente tout cela te plaise alors voilà la suite et n'oublie pas de me donner ton avis sur ce chapitre ! 

**Lunard666 :** lol et oui, encore une fic, j'arrive pas à m'arrêter, c'est affolant..(je devrais paaaas..) en tout cas, ne t'inquiète pas, moi aussi harry-calice je veux et comme je suis l'auteur de cette fic..niarck niarck niarck, je suis une fille très prévisible, je sais…

**Myamora Malfoy :** arg ! tu n'aimes pas les Drago/Harry ? et bah….je vais te convertir ^_^

**Saael :** je vais très bien, merci, et toaaa ? dit, tu pourrais me donner l'adresse des parodies de Chum ? parce que je n'aime VRAIMENT pas britney et alizée…Contente que tu aimes cette fic et mes autres ^^

**Ange Rogue :** je vais rougir…^__^ dit moi aussi ce que tu penses de ce chapitre s'il te plait !

**Melepha :**Hihi et bien la voilà la suite, en espérant que tu trouveras ça toujours aussi intéressant ! 

**Nono :** vii moi aussi j'adore les drago/harry !! (logique…puisque j'en écrit) et ne t'inquiète pas, je continue Juste harry, mais j'ai un peu perdu l'inspi, je tente de faire la suite pour les prochaines petites vacances, tu peux encore attendre 3 petites semaines,

**Nicolina :**hiiii entretient avec un vampire !! j'ai la cassette, j'ai du le voir 10 fois !! j'adooore ! mais j'ai pas du la reine des damné, faut que j'aile le voir et puis faut que je lise les bouquin !! arg, j'ai plein de trucs à faire !!!! ^_^Merci énormément de me laisser des reviews à chaque, fois, merci, merci, merci !!!

______________________________________________________________________________________________

**Chapitre 1 :  Des changements**

Ainsi donc il n'avait pas été entièrement transformé en vampire...Potter était arrivé avant que le processus de transformation arrive à son terme. Mais il avait quand même bu le sang d'un vampire après avoir été lui même 'goûté' ce qui faisait de lui un...semi-vampire. Le soleil ne lui faisait rien mais il avait tendance à être plus fatigué la journée alors que la nuit, un flot d'adrénaline parcourait ses veines, l'empêchant ainsi de trouver le sommeil, l'appel de la nuit étant trop fort. Les croix, l'eau bénite de même que les gousses d'ails n'avaient aucun effet nocif sur sa personne, par contre il avait contracté une peur absolue du feu et la vue d'un morceau de bois pointu le paniquait au plus haut point. Son odorat, son ouie et sa vue s'étaient améliorées de façon considérable, il pouvait entendre le moindre son, en passant des trottinements des souris sous les planchers de Poudlard aux piaillements des hiboux nouveaux nés dans la volière. Mais une autre chose s'était elle aussi amplifiée, et pas la moindre: sa faim. Et pas n'importe quelle faim, pas la faim habituelle, les aliments ne lui offraient rien à par leur goût, non, lui il voulait du sang, du sang chaud et onctueux. Cette faim était son principal ennui, il avait du mal à ne pas sauter au cou des personnes qu'il croisait dans les couloirs de l'école aux heures ou son estomac réclamait son du. On avait tout essayé, formules magiques, potions, même la magie noire mais rien ni fit. La faim de Drago ne pourra pas être calmé, le sang était devenu une boisson vitale pour lui. Alors il s'en procurait comme il le pouvait, aidé des professeurs. Il ne nourrissait de sang de petits animaux, poules, renards...mais rien ne valait le goût du sang humain, il le savait, il l'avait déjà goûté, il n'avait pas résisté quand sa petite amie d'antan lui avait offert son cou pour ce qu'elle pensait être un simple baiser. Depuis, il se trouvait célibataire et encore plus fui des autres qu'auparavant. Seuls les Serpentards lui restaient fidèle, un semi-vampire parmi eux, quelle chance ils avaient!

 Mais il changeait, sa demi-tranformation l'avait changé. Au point de vue physique tout d'abord, ses muscles s'étaient prononcés, il avait gagné quelques centimètres, ses yeux gris étaient encore plus froids que dans le temps, sa peau était devenue encore plus pâle, ses cheveux  s'étaient quelques peu allongés et il les laissaient maintenant libre de tout ce gel qu'il se plaisait à étaler dans son avant transformation, et enfin, ses crocs, ses crocs qu'il avait bien su mal à cacher quand sa faim était trop forte, il avait aussi remarqué que ses crocs avaient tendance à s'allonger quand il était excité sexuellement ou quand une forte émotion s'emparait de son être. Une aura sensuelle se dégageait de lui, sensuelle et dangereuse, on était irrésistiblement attiré vers lui, comme les papillon étaient attirés par la lumière. Au point de vue psychologique, sa vision des choses avait changée elle aussi, il se trouvait plus sensible, moins froid, il riait plus qu'avant, attirait la sympathie des autres Serpendards mais il était aussi encore plus irritable, possessif et cruel quand il le voulait. Il cherchait pourtant le contact, Grégory et Vincent ne lui suffisait plus, il voulait être entouré, il avait besoin d'être entouré, aimé, respecté,  et pas seulement par deux personnes, il voulait être reconnu aux yeux de tous. Et plus particulièrement, il voulait être reconnu par Harry Potter. Harry Potter qui s'obstinait à l'ignorer.

Le soir tombait, Il était énervé, il voulait sortir et courir dans la nuit, à la recherche d'une proie sur laquelle jeter son dévolu. Il n'enfila pas de cape, il n'en avait pas besoin, il ne ressentait pas le froid, il ne ressentait que la chaleur mais pas la chaleur du soleil, non, juste la chaleur des corps, la chaleur du sang. Et du sang, il en voulait, là, tout de suite, maintenant. Alors il s'engouffra dans la forêt interdite, forêt qui lui avait été autorisée à traverser pour y chercher sa nourriture. Il ne craignait rien, il avait gagné la force des vampires, une force surhumaine. Son odorat lui apprit la présence d'un quelconque renard caché dans les buissons. D'un bond, il l'immobilisa avant de planter ses canines dans la pauvre bête déjà agonisante. Mais un simple renard ne lui suffisait pas, il en voulait plus, et puis… le sang de renard le fatiguait, il voulait quelque chose de nouveau, une nouvelle saveur, et puis de toute façon,  au rythme ou allaient ses repas, il n'y aurait sans doute plus beaucoup de renards dans cette forêt d'ici quelques semaines, il faudra qu'il en parle à Dumbledor.

En ce moment sa faim s'était accrue il avait besoin de deux fois plus de sang qu'au début. Il s'essuya la bouche du revers de la main et y lécha les traces de sang qui s'y déposèrent. Il avait faim. Les sens à l'aguets, il chercha une nouvelle proie à se mettre sous la dent. Il refusait de prendre certains animaux comme repas, comme les chats, chiens, serpents, chouettes ou hiboux, ces animaux étaient domestiqués et il était hors de question pour lui de s'attirer la haine des autres en leur dévorant leur animaux magiques. D'autres animaux comme les rats, grenouilles ou corbeaux pouvant eux aussi être domestiqués ne figuraient pas à son menu à cause de leur goût. Il voulait du sang de qualité et celui de ces petites créatures était fade, presque infect. Il repensa un instant au sang de son ex petite amie, un frisson lui parcouru l'échine, c'était du sang humain qu'il voulait. Un vampire se devait d'avoir son calice, pourquoi lui n'en aurait-il pas? Encore un point qu'il faudra éclaircir avec le directeur de l'école. Mais chaque chose à son heure, et c'était l'heure de chasser.

Le soleil faisait son apparition, il n'avait pas beaucoup dormit, depuis qu'il était devenu ce qu'il était, il n'avait plus besoin de beaucoup de sommeil, à peine 3 heures par nuit, 5 pour être en pleine forme. Cela lui permettait de passer ses nuits à chasser ou à faire ses devoirs quand ses derniers n'étaient pas faits. Il avait quelques difficultés à suivre les cours aux alentours de 11 heures et 17 heures. A ces heures là, la faim se manifestait et au lieu d'écouter les cours, il se contentait de lorgner le cou des élèves de sa classe tout en essayant de contrôler la taille de ses canines. Ces dernières effrayaient ou intriguaient beaucoup de monde. Tout Poudlard était au courant de sa semi-transformation, le secret n'avait pas été gardé très longtemps après que Drago ai mordu sa petite amie. Certaines personnes s'éloignaient de lui dès qu'il entrait dans une salle, d'autres le suivait dans le moindre de ces mouvements jusqu'à ce qu'il soit partit et d'autres encore s'amusaient à la provoquer en le collant de très près tout en le suppliant de les mordre. Après un épisode désastreux ou les choses avant dérapé et que Drago avait cassé le poignet d'un élève qui le provoquait, Dumbledor avait fait une annonce comme quoi toute provocation serait sévèrement punie. Depuis, il était plus tranquille mais quelques malins s'amusaient encore, ou plutôt quelques malines qui étaient prises d'admiration sans limites pour les vampires et qui voulaient sérieusement se faire mordre, ayant entendu qu'une morsure était ressentie comme le plus fort orgasme qu'elle n'ai jamais eue quand les circonstances étaient appropriées. Mais il refusait de céder, même si il avait bien du mal à dire non, il sentait qu'il n'avait pas le droit de mordre la première personne venue, il attendait une personne en particulier mais ne savait pas encore qui.

Dumbledor lui procurait maintenant des poches de sang de bœuf ou de porcs venant d'abattoirs moldus, il devait bien avouer que le sang bovin et porcin avait une saveur que celui des volailles ou autres petits carnassiers n'avait pas. Il avait aussi apprit que sa faim décuplée venait du cycle de la lune. La lune influençait donc sa faim, quand la lune était pleine, il ressentait un besoin maximal et avait par conséquent besoin de presque trois fois plus de sang que quand cette dernière était en simple quartier. Il avait été informé d'une lune Rouge dans quelques temps, durant cette lune sa faim serait encore plus forte que pendant les pleines lunes mais le directeur lui avait annoncé avec un air énigmatique particulièrement irritant qu'il ressentirait une faim tout autre, et il l'avait laissé sur ce mystère en lui annonçant qu'il découvrirait bien toute l'affaire par lui même. 

La lune n'influençait pas seulement sa faim mais aussi son caractère, il était beaucoup plus énervé quand la rondeur de la lune le narguait de par sa blancheur. Et la lune rouge suivra cette pleine lune.

Les cours commençaient. Après s'être abreuvé d'une poche de sang de bœuf, il se dirigeât en cours de potions, cours qu'il avait en compagnie des Griffondors. Rogue était encore plus attentionné qu'avant à son égard et lui donnait des points à tout bout de champs, il devait bien lui donner autant de point qu'il en enlevait à Neville. Le thème du cours était de fabriquer une potion permettant de reconnaître ennemis et amis. Nul doute que Rogue voulait semer la zizanie dans la classe, en buvant cette potion, les gens nous apparaissaient différemment, ceux qui nous haïssent en noirs, en gris ceux qui ne vous aime ni ne vous déteste et en couleur normale ceux qui vous apprécient. La potions était difficile et Rogue avait bien précisé que seuls ceux dont la potions serait parfaitement confectionné pourrait l'utiliser. Trois chaudrons explosés plus tard, seuls quelques uns avaient réussit à faire la potion. 5 Griffondors avaient réussit la potion avec succès , Harry et Hermione en faisaient parti. Et seuls 6 Serpendars étaient triomphants, dont Drago.

 Il avala la potion d'un seul trait et sentit une étrange sensation l'envahir, ses yeux le brûlait, il entendait le battement de cœurs de chaque personne de cette classe, une multitude d'odeurs se firent sentire, un mal aigu s'empara de sa tête, il tomba à genoux, la tête entre les mains, la respiration haletante, priant pour que le bruit et les odeurs cessent enfin. Et tout s'arrêta. Il n'entendait plus rien, Rogue était à ces côtés, il parlait mais Drago n'entendait pas ce qu'il disait, il était entouré de silence, aucune odeur ne venait le déranger. Il regardait autour de lui, tout le monde lui paraissait gris, il ne comprenait pas, il avait du se tromper dans la potion, il pensait voir du noir parmi les Griffondor mais il ne voyait que du gris, du gris partout, même venant de Weasley. Rogue n'avait pas dit que l'on n'entendait plus rien, t ceux qui avaient bu la potion en même temps que lui n'avaient pas eu de réaction violente comme la sienne, il y avait un problème, la potion n'avait pas le même effet sur lui que sur les autres. 

Et tout à coup, une odeur vint à lui, une légère odeur de vanille qui lui valu un pincement au cœur, une odeur délicieuse de vanille et d'autre chose, autre chose qu'il n'arrivait pas à définir. Et des battements de cœurs se firent entendre, les battement d'un seul cœur, il résonnait dans sa tête comme l'aurait fait un tambour mais ce n'était pas désagréable, au contraire, les battements résonnaient maintenant dans sa propre poitrine, comme si ils étaient siens mais il savait que ce n'était pas les siens, son rythme cardiaque s'était beaucoup ralenti depuis sa transformation. Une chaleur traversa chaque passerelle de son corps, il chercha d'ou venait cette odeur, d'ou venait ces battements, il regardait autour de lui d'une façon presque désespérée, il scruta chaque élève de son regard gris et glacial quoique déstabilisé. Et son regard tomba sur la seule personne qui apparaissait en couleur à ses yeux  : Harry Potter. Harry était en couleur et cette délicieuse odeur venait de lui, et les battements de cœur étaient les siens. Pourtant, Il ne regardait pas en sa direction, Harry regardait d'un air peiné son meilleur ami Ron. Drago s'avançait sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte du Griffondor si connu de tous, il sentait ses crocs s'allonger alors qu'une chaleur bienfaisante continuait de se propager dans son corps. Harry tourna alors la tête vers lui, et écarquilla les yeux. Drago se perdit dans le vert émeraude de ces yeux avant de s'écrouler une deuxième fois.

 Il sentit la chaleur fuir son corps, ses yeux le brûlèrent pour la seconde fois et le silence seulement troublé par les battements de cœur d'Harry disparu pour laisser place au brouhaha d'une classe de cours en pleine effervescence. Toutes ces sensations qui disparaissaient... il en aurait pleuré. La voix de Rogue s'élava alors.

-"Silence!! A vos place!"

Drago levait la tête, tout le monde lui apparaissait en couleur maintenant, il s'attendait presque à voir Harry en gris mais non, il était lui aussi en couleur. Rogue l'accompagna à l'infirmerie et le laissa seul avec madame Pomfresh. C'est fou ce qu'il pouvait détester cette infirmerie avec ce blanc dans chaque recoin. Les médicament n'ayant plus aucun effet sur lui du fait de son statut de demi-vampire, il réclama juste une poche de sang chaud ce qu'il eu sur le champs non sans une petite grimace de dégoût de la part de l'infirmière. Dumblebor vint lui rendre visite.

-"Tu as fait un malaise mon garçon?"

-"Oui, je pense que c'est du à une mauvaise préparation d'une potion."

-"Severus m'a pourtant dit que ta potion était parfaite, il a testé ce qu'il en restait et tout fonctionnait à merveille."

-"Elle n'a pas fonctionné de la même manière avec mi."

-"Et qu'as-tu vu dans ce cas?"

-"Potter..."

-"Pardon?"

-"J'ai juste vu Potter et...j'entendais son cœur battre et je le...sentais..."

-"Oh...intéressant..."

Dieu ce qu'il pouvait détesté quand le directeur se comportait de cette manière, énigmatique, mystérieux, amusé...

-"La potion a peu être marché en ses inverse, j'ai du voir en couleurs ceux qui me détestaient vraiment et comme Potter était le seul, mes sens se sont focalisés sur lui."

-"Huhuhu. Crois tu que si Harry te détestait à ce point, il t'aurais sauvé quand tu t'es fait attaqué par ce vampire?"

-"...c'est un Griffondor, ils sont des principes bizarres..."

-"Un Griffondor est tout aussi capable qu'un Serpentard de tuer quelqu'un qu'ils haïssent de toute leur âme. La potion n'a pas marché en sens inverse, elle a juste marché...différemment..."

-"Différemment comment??"

-"Y a t-il d'autres choses que tu as ressenti et dont tu aurait omis de ma parler?"

-"...je...je t'entendais pas les autres, je n'entendais rien à part son cœur et je ne sentais rien à part son odeur...Et puis mes canines se sont...allongées...et j'avais chaud mais j'étais bien...je...c'est comme quand je bois après m'en être privé pendant trop longtemps..."

-"Vraiment très intéressant..."

-"Mais qu'est-ce qui est intéressant? Qu'est-ce qu'elle m'a fait cette potion!!!"

-"Voyons Drago, garde ton calme, ce n'est rien de grave, juste que cette potion n'a pas eu le même effet sur toi du fait de ton nouveau métabolisme."

-"Merci, ça, j'avais déjà compris, quel effet a t-elle eue alors?"

-"Il faut parfois être patient petit dragon."

Et Dumbledor sortit de l'infirmerie après lui avoir conseillé de se reposer dans sa chambre. Drago siffla, les crocs sortis, il était très énervé, il fallait vraiment qu'il sorte d'ici, il voulait chasser, pas pour boire, non, chasser pour tuer.

A suivre...

Drago: je rêve pas? tu as fait un chapitre long!! qu'est-ce que tu as? t'es malade? 

Mimi: grr je suis juste inspirée, c'est ma peu être?

Drago: elle est inspirée....J'appelle les pompiers, bouge pas surtout!!!

Mimi: T_T je suis incomprise


End file.
